


The Perfect Set-Up

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, F/M, Matchmaking, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A visit to Hermione in New York helps Theo make a decision about his career. Can a chance encounter while he is there change his personal life as well?
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Make the Dust Fly [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020





	The Perfect Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't get to spend as much time writing this as I wanted, so there is probably more to come. I do have a few big projects to finish, so bear with me until I get back to finishing this story. Anyway, I do like what is here, and i hope you do too! thank you to the admin of Keep Calm and Write Something for hosting! Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> I have to thank the ever amazing starrnobella for creating the art for this. I can't thank her enough! It looks awesome! 
> 
> Huge thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading/helping with the summary, and to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her grammarly subscription to beta this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.

"So who's the angry blonde?" Theo asked as he plopped down on the sofa next to Hermione. He was in New York visiting and possibly looking for a permanent move.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, lifting her gaze from her laptop. Looking across the room, she saw the blonde in question and smirked. "Natasha?"

"Yeah, I guess," Theo said, giving her an eye roll. "I don't know who she is or I wouldn't be asking."

Sighing, Hermione set aside her laptop. "That's Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. She's a former assassin, and she will kick your arse. Oh, and she's totally out of your league."

"You say that about everyone," Theo complained, glaring at his friend.

"And I'm usually right," Hermione returned, standing and gathering her belongings. "I have to get back to work, so you should go find someone else to bother." When Theo opened his mouth, she cut him off by adding, "And not Nat. She has enough to be worrying about right now."

"Fine, fine," Theo mumbled, slouching back on the sofa as Hermione disappeared down the hallway to find someplace more quiet to work.

Theo continued to subtly watch Nat as she talked with Bucky and Steve. He had no idea what her story was, but he wanted to find out, and soon. Deciding he better humour Hermione's advice, at least for tonight, Theo stood and left the room, never knowing that Natasha's eyes followed him the entire time.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Theo found himself once again at the Avenger's facility. After talking with his mother, he decided to accept a position at the MASCUSA. He would be sticking around for a while. Hermione had worked for the MACUSA before finding herself a magical liaison for the Avengers, so he was hoping that maybe he could make that jump too.

As he was sitting reading the _New York Times_ at the counter in the kitchen, a shadow fell over him. Glancing up, he was surprised to find Natasha standing there. Smiling, he set aside the paper and gave her his full attention. "Hey," he said in what he hoped was a pleasant tone.

"You've been hanging around here a lot lately," Natasha said to Theo, crossing her arms over her chest.

The statement didn't sound overly thrilled, and it caused Theo to frown. "I have… I'm Hermione's friend from school. We went to Hogwarts and then worked briefly together at the Ministry of Magic."

Natasha seemed to analyze this information before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I saw you watching me the other day."

"Sorry," Theo said, trying not to let a blush rise on his cheeks. "I'd not seen you before and was wondering who you were."

"I take it, Hermione filled you in," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"You know Hermione, only telling me the tiniest bit to keep me satisfied," Theo explained, smirking.

"She's told me next to nothing about you," Natasha told Theo, her eyes examining him slowly. "I did look into you, though. It's my job to make sure we don't let anyone who could hurt us into this facility."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone," Theo said, eyes going wide. "Why would I want to come into the middle of the Avengers' nest and start trouble? I'm a simple curse breaker for the MACUSA. I crack codes essentially."

Natasha surprised him by laughing, her demeanour relaxing slightly. "I'm just messing with you, but I did do a background check."

Theo relaxed as well, suddenly liking Natasha all the more. Smiling, he said, "I'm Theo, by the way, even though you already know. I still feel like I should have introduced myself by now."

"Natasha," she said in reply, nodding at him. "Feel free to call me Nat. Everyone else does."

"Nat? I like that." There was still a bit of awkwardness about them, but this was broken as Hermione entered the kitchen with an empty coffee mug." Oh, hey, you two. I was wondering where you got off to." There was a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, Theo noticed.

"We're just getting to know one another," Theo explained, gesturing between him and Natasha. Nat merely rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She seemed to be enjoying their conversation.

Joining them at the counter after putting her mug in the sink, Hermione said, "That's good. How's it going?"

Natasha smiled at Hermione and said, "A bit awkward to be honest. I was wondering why he's been here so much lately." She ignored Theo's look of surprise at that comment.

Throwing a look at her friend, Hermione laughed. "Oh he's probably hoping we'll take pity on him and give him a room here."

"Hey now," Theo said, placing his hands on the countertop. "I'm right here, you know."

"I know," Hermione said with a grin. She turned her attention back to Natasha. "By the way, I was wondering if you were free tonight, Nat. Maybe around eight or so?"

Natasha looked surprised at the invite for a brief second before shrugging. "Yeah, I think I am."

Tilting her head, she peered at Theo. "What about you?"

"You know I'm not doing anything," Theo said slowly, not quite sure why she was asking him if he was free. "I have basically no one else to hang out with besides you right now."

"Great!" Hermione said, clapping her hands together. "I'm actually busy with Clint, so you two go on without me. Enjoy your date!"

Ignoring their looks of incredulity, Hermione bounced from the room in search of her own boyfriend. She was grinning the entire time, clearly thrilled with how her little plan had worked out for her two friends.

Natasha blinked once, then twice and turned to stare at Theo again. "Did she just…"

"She most definitely did," he replied, a smile slowly stretching his lips. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So, dinner at eight?"

Sighing and shaking her head, Natasha said, "Might as well, but I get to pick where we go."

"As long as you let me pay," Theo countered, pointing a finger at her.

"Fine," Natasha replied, narrowing her eyes. "I'll see you later. Wear something nice." She then promptly turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, probably to go and give Hermione a few choice words.

"See you tonight!" he called as she disappeared out the door, excitement making him want to jump up and down.

Smiling to himself, Theo knew he would owe Hermione a great deal if this date went well. Granted, Hermione never did anything unless she knew the outcome was in her favour. Theo picked the paper back up and resumed reading, trying to decide exactly what kind of evening was in store for him and Natasha. Whatever the outcome, he knew it was bound to be exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
